Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dodatek
}} DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Z DNIA CZTERDZIESTEGO SIÓDMEGO WEDŁUG WERSJI AVADOKO Kawaler Toledo, pozbywszy się myśli o tajemniczym zjawisku, marzył już tylko o spotkaniu z panią Uscariz. Wróciliśmy więc z pośpiechem do Madrytu. Mały żebrak, którego zastępowałem przy Suarezie, przybył razem z nami; co prędzej posłałem go do nieszczęśliwego chorego. Odprowadziłem kawalera do domu i oddałem w ręce służących, którzy powitali go z wielką radością, a sam pobiegłem do przysionka Św. Rocha, gdzie zebrałem rozproszoną gromadkę. Od przekupki, naszej stałej dostawczyni, przynieśliśmy kiełbasek i kasztanów i ucztowaliśmy wesoło, winszując sobie, że znów jesteśmy razem. Zaledwie skończyliśmy naszą skromną biesiadę, gdy jakiś jegomość przystanął koło nas i zaczął nam się z uwagą przyglądać, jak gdyby wahając się, do którego z nas ma się odezwać. Nie pierwszy raz go widziałem: prawie co dzień przechadzał się po naszej ulicy z wyrazem uniżonej gorliwości na twarzy. Pomyślałem, że to zapewne Busqueros: podszedłem doń i zapytałem, czy Jest owym roztropnym i przezornym przyjacielem, którego radom Lopez Suarez tak wiele zawdzięcza. - Tak, to ja - odpowiedział - i bez wątpienia udałoby mi się doprowadzić do skutku jego małżeństwo, gdybym wskutek ciemności i burzy nie pomylił domu kawalera Toledo z domem bankiera Moro. Ale cierpliwości, książę Santa Maura nie jest jeszcze małżonkiem pięknej Inezy i nigdy nim nie będzie albo nie nazywam się don Roque. Zatrzymałem się, mój malcze, przed tym przysionkiem, ażeby wybrać spomiędzy was chłopca roztropnego, który by potrafił załatwiać moje polecenia; skoro znasz historię Suareza, wezmę cię do służby. Złóż dzięki niebu, że otwiera ci tym sposobem drogę świetnych przeznaczeń. Z początku zatrudnienia twoje wydadzą ci się niezbyt pociągające, gdyż nie wyznaczę ci żadnego wynagrodzenia ani też nie dam ci stosownego ubioru, co zaś do twego utrzymania, sprawy te tak niewiele mnie obchodzą, że zajmując się nimi uważałbym, iż bluźnię Opatrzności, która przecież czuwa tak samo nad pisklętami kruka, jak nad królewskim potomstwem orłów. - W takim razie - rzekłem - nie potrafię jasno wyobrazić sobie korzyści, które mógłbym mieć służąc ci, senor Busqueros, i spełniając twoje polecenia. - Korzyści te - odparł Busqueros - polegać będą na nadzwyczajnie wielkiej ilości poleceń, które ci poruczę. Załatwiając je, dostaniesz się do przedpokojów wielu znakomitych ludzi, którzy kiedyś mogą stać się twoimi opiekunami. Zresztą nie zakazuję ci żebrać w przerwach między jednym a drugim poleceniem. Złóż więc dzięki niebu za szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu i pójdź ze mną do cyrulika, gdzie zatrzymam się chwilę i będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Gdy znaleźliśmy się u cyrulika, Busqueros w te słowa zaczął wyliczać długą listę poleceń, które miałem mu załatwić: - Mój przyjacielu, widziałem, że odkładając karty. włożyłeś do kieszeni kilka półrealów. Weź dwie z tych monet i kup ćwierćlitrową butelkę; zaniesiesz ją do don. Filipa Tintero na ulicę Toledo. Powiesz mu, że don Busqueros prosi o atrament dla pewnego poety, z którym pozostaje w przyjaźni. Gdy don Tintero napełni ci butelkę, pójdziesz do kupca korzennego na róg placu Cevada. Wejdziesz na strych, gdzie zastaniesz don Ranuca Agudez, którego z łatwością rozpoznasz, ponieważ nosi jedną pończochę czarną, a drugą białą, jeden pantofel czerwony a drugi żółty, a może nawet zamiast czapki pantalony na głowie. Dasz mu butelkę atramentu i w moim imieniu polecisz mu napisać satyrę na grandów, którzy popełniają mezalianse; powinna być w dwóch językach, po hiszpańsku i po włosku. Stamtąd wrócisz na ulicę Toledo; wejdziesz do domu oddzielonego od mieszkania don Tin-tera małą uliczką. Wyśledzisz, czy mieszkańcy tego domu przygotowują się do przeprowadzki: dowiedz się bowiem, że wynająłem ten dom i zamierzam w nim umieścić moją krewną, która, być może, wydobędzie don Tintera z jego nieśmiertelnego kałamarza. Następnie udasz się do bankiera Moro. Wejdziesz do cuarto principal, to jest na pierwsze piętro, i zawezwiesz kamerdynera księcia Santa Maura, któremu oddasz ten oto pakiet, zawierający wewnątrz kokardę. Następnie pójdziesz do gospody Pod Krzyżem Maltańskim i sprawdzisz, czy przygotowano pokoje dla Gaspara Suareza, negocjanta z Kadyksu. Stamtąd co prędzej skierujesz się do... - Litości! - zawołałem - senor Busqueros, przecież na wypełnienie tych poleceń i tygodnia mi nie wystarczy; nie wystawiaj, proszę, mojej gorliwości i moich nóg na tak ciężkie próby. - Wybornie - rzekł Busqueros. - Miałem dać ci jeszcze kilka innych poleceń, zostawię je wobec tego na jutro. Jeżeli u księcia Santa Maura zapytają cię. kim jesteś, odpowiedz, że przychodzisz z pałacu Avilów. - Senor Busqueros - powiedziałem - czy nie sądzisz, że mogę mieć przykrości, chełpiąc się bezpodstawnie słynnymi nazwiskami? - Bez wątpienia - odparł mój nowy opiekun - bez wątpienia narażasz się na to. że ci mogą natrzeć uszu; wszelako korzyści, jakie ci ukazuję, z wszelką pewnością wynagrodzą ci tego rodzaju niepowodzenia. A więc, mój przyjacielu, nie trać czasu na mędrkowanie i ruszaj w drogę. Zapewne odrzuciłbym zaszczyt służenia don Busquerowi, gdyby moja ciekawość nie została rozbudzona tym, co powiedział o moim ojcu i swej krewnej, która miała don Tintera wydobyć z kałamarza. Prócz tego ciekaw byłem dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem don Busqueros zdoła odwieść księcia Santa Maura od zamiaru poślubienia pięknej Inezy. Kupiwszy więc butelkę, poszedłem na ulicę Toledo. Gdy znalazłem się przed domem mego ojca, poczułem, że drżę na całym ciele. Nie mogłem postąpić ani kroku dalej. Ojciec wyszedł na balkon, a widząc mnie z butelką w ręku, skinął, abym wszedł do środka. Gdy wstępowałem na schody, serce wciąż mi waliło miotem: na koniec otworzyłem drzwi i stanąłem naprzeciwko mego ojca. W pierwszej chwili chciałem rzucić mu się do kolan; bez wątpienia powstrzymał mnie od tego mój anioł stróż, gdyż i tak wzruszenie malujące się na mojej twarzy wzbudziło w ojcu podejrzliwość, gdyż zdawało się zagrażać naruszeniem jego spokoju. Wziął ode mnie butelkę, napełnił ją atramentem, nie pytając nawet, dla kogo ją niosę, i otworzył drzwi, jak gdyby chcąc mi oznajmić, że nie powinienem zatrzymywać się dłużej. Rzuciłem jeszcze wzrok na szafę, skąd niegdyś wpadłem w atrament, i na wiosło, którym ciotka moja rozbiła kocioł ocalając mi życie. Wzruszenie moje doszło do najwyższych granic; chwyciłem rękę ojca i ucałowałem ją gorąco. Ojciec przeląkł się gwałtownie; wypchnął mnie za drzwi i zamknął je za mną. Busqueros polecił mi zanieść butelkę do Agudeza, a potem znowu wrócić na ulicę Toledo i przyjrzeć się zatrudnieniom sąsiadów mego ojca. Uznałem, że wolno mi odwrócić kolejność tych poleceń. Poszedłem naprzód pod dom naprzeciwko. Zobaczyłem, że sąsiedzi właśnie się wyprowadzają, i postanowiłem pilnie baczyć na zachowanie się przyszłych mieszkańców. Następnie udałem się na plac Cevada, gdzie wnet odnalazłem dom kupca korzennego, ale znacznie trudniej było mi dostać się do samego poety. Zabłąkałem się wśród załomów dachu, kalenic i okapów. Wreszcie, stanąwszy naprzeciwko jakiegoś okienka, Ujrzałem postać znacznie bardziej dziwaczną, aniżeli mi ją odmalował Busqueros. Agudez zdawał się być napełniony boskim natchnieniem i spostrzegłszy mnie, skierował do mnie te słowa: :Śmiertelny, co na szlaku swej lotnej wędrówki :Lazury depcesz gontów i karmin dachówki, :Kalenic ostre szczyty śród nieba szafirów, :Czy przybywasz niesiony powiewem zefiru? :Cóż cię sprowadza do mnie? Odpowiedziałem mu: :Jam nędznym profanem :Agudezowi w butli przynoszę atrament. Na to poeta odparł: :Kunsztowna mikstura! :Stalową barwą błyśnie spływając mi z pióra :I galas rozpuszczony w złotej Hipokrenie :Natchnioną myśl przemieni w hebanu strumienie. - Senor Agudezie - powiedziałem - ta pochwała atramentu zrobiłaby bez wątpienia wielką przyjemność senorowi Tintero, który go wyrabia. Ale powiedz mi, senor, czy nie mógłbyś mówić prozą, która jest sposobem wyrażania się, do jakiego przywykłem. - Ja zaś, mój przyjaciela - rzekł poeta - nigdy do niej nie zdołam przywyknąć. Co więcej, unikam w ogóle rozmowy z ludźmi, a to z przyczyny ich pospolitego i płaskiego sposobu wyrażania się. Zawsze, zanim zacznę układać wiersze, muszę przez dłuższy czas poić umysł wyłącznie poetycznymi myślami i zwracać się do samego siebie w słowach dźwięcznych i pełnych harmonii. Jeśli myśli i słowa nie są takimi same przez się, to stają się poetyczne przez sposób, w jaki je ze sobą wiążę, czyniąc z nich jakby muzykę duszy. Posługując się tą umiejętnością, stworzyłem zupełnie nowy rodzaj poezji. Aż do tego czasu język poezji ograniczał się do niewielkiej liczby wyrażeń, które uchodziły za poetyczne. Ja wprowadziłem do poezji wszystkie słowa naszej mowy. W wierszach, które dopiero co usłyszałeś, umieściłem dachówki, gonty i galas. - Mówisz, że możesz umieścić w wierszach każdy dowolny wyraz; wprawdzie nikt ci tego nie zabrania, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czy wiersze twoje stają się przez to lepsze. - Nie ma wierszy lepszych od moich. Moje wiersze mają ogromny zakres zastosowania. Uczyniłem z poezji instrument wszechstronny, zwłaszcza z poezji opisowej, którą - że tak powiem - sam stworzyłem. Służy mi ona do opisywania rzeczy, które zresztą nie są warte, by na nie zwracać uwagę. - Opisuj, senor Agudezie, opisuj do woli; tymczasem jednak powiedz mi, czy napisałeś już satyrę dla don Busquera. - Nie piszę satyr podczas pięknej pogody. Kiedy nastaną dni burzliwe, będzie padał deszcz, a posępne chmury zasłonią niebo, wówczas dopiero przyjdź po satyrę. :Gdy żałoba natury, przygniatając serce, :Zapanuje nad myślą i wciśnie się w wiersze, :Nienawidzę sam siebie, sądzę bliźnich twardo, :Grzechy, wady ohydne, piętnuję ze wzgardą; :W najciemniejszych kolorach zanurzywszy pędzel, :Kreślę śmiało występków brzydotę i nędzę. :Lecz gdy Feba złocisty rydwan z nieba szczytu :Śle w przestworza strumienie blasku wśród błękitów, :Dusza moja znów pieśnią Boga odnajduje, :Porzuciwszy brud świata, w niebo ulatuje. Ostatni rym - dodał poeta - nie jest może najlepszy, ale ujdzie w improwizacji. - Zapewniam cię, że nie widzę w tych wierszach żadnej skazy. Co więcej, są nader pouczające; powiem don Busquerowi, że satyry piszesz tylko podczas deszczowej pory. Ale jakże dostanę się do ciebie, przychodząc po satyrę? Dziś wszedłem na jedyne schody w tym domu, które prowadzą od razu na dach. - Mój przyjacielu, w głębi podwórka stoi drabina, po której wchodzi się na strych, gdzie mulnik z sąsiedztwa przechowuje zapas słomy i jęczmienia. Tamtędy można dostać się do mnie, oczywiście wtedy tylko, gdy strych nie jest zbyt pełny. Ostatnio droga ta jest niedostępna i obiady dostaję przez okienko, w którym mnie widzisz. - Zapewne jesteś nader nieszczęśliwy, mieszkając w podobnym pomieszczeniu. - Nieszczęśliwy? Czyż mógłbym być nieszczęśliwy, kiedy wiersze moje uwielbia dwór i całe miasto tylko o nich rozmawia? - Mniemam jednakże, iż rozmawiają tam także i o swoich własnych sprawach. - Tak jest, bez wątpienia; wszelako wiersze moje stanowią źródło wszystkich rozmów i, co ważniejsza, ludzie nieustannie je sobie przypominają, przytaczając urywki, które natychmiast stają się przysłowiami. Dostrzegasz stąd księgarnię Morena: ludzie wchodzą tam po to, by kupować moje utwory. - Nie zamierzam ci przeczyć; przypuszczam tylko, że kiedy piszesz satyry, nie bywa u ciebie zbyt sucho. - Kiedy deszcz pada z jednej strony, przechodzę na druga, zresztą częstokroć nawet go w ogóle nie zauważam. Proszę cię, zostaw mnie teraz samego; znużony jestem rozmawianiem proza. Opuściłem więc poetę i udałem się do bankiera Moro. Wszedłem na pierwsze piętro i zapytałem o kamerdynera księcia Santa Maura. Chłopiec, obsługujący służących księcia, skierował mnie do lokaja, ten do pokojowego, a pokojowy do kamerdynera. Wkrótce potem, ku memu wielkiemu zadziwieniu, zostałem wprowadzony do księcia, którego właśnie ubierano. Ujrzałem go poprzez chmurę pudru; przeglądał się w zwierciadle, trzymając przed sobą różnokolorowe kokardy. Zwrócił się do mnie dość szorstko. - Mój chłopcze - rzekł - dostaniesz rózgi, jeżeli nie powiesz, skąd przychodzisz i kto ci dał pakiet, który przyniosłeś. Poczułem się niepewnie. Powiedziałem, że przychodzę z pałacu Avilów, gdzie mieszkam razem z chłopcami kuchennymi. Książę spojrzał porozumiewawczo na kamerdynera i odprawił mnie, obdarzywszy kilku monetami. Pozostawało mi jeszcze pójść do gospody Pod Krzyżem Maltańskim. Gaspar Suarez przybył już z Kadyksu i rozpytywał o syna. Powiedziano mu, że Lopez pojedynkował się z pewnym szlachcicem, z którym codziennie jadał obiady, że ów szlachcic zamieszkał następnie u niego, zapoznał go z kobietami lekkiego prowadzenia się i że jedna z tych kobiet wyrzuciła go przez okno swego mieszkania. Wieści te, po części prawdziwe, po części błędne, były dla Suareza ciosem tak gwałtownym, że zamknął się u siebie, polecając nikogo nie wpuszczać. Naczelnicy domów handlowych, pozostający z nim w stosunkach, przybywali zaofiarować swoje służby, ale nie zostawali przyjmowani. Poszedłem do Busquera, który wyznaczył mi spotkanie u kupca win naprzeciwko cyrulika, i zdałem sprawę z moich czynności. Busqueros zapytał mnie, jakim sposobem dowiedziałem się o przygodach Suareza. Odrzekłem mu, że sam mi je opowiadał. Busqueros niewiele wiedział o tym, co się tyczyło rodziny Suarez i jej współzawodnictwa z domem braci Moro, opowiedziałem mu to więc dokładnie. Wysłuchawszy mnie z uwagą, rzekł: - Musimy obmyślić nowy plan działania, będzie się on składał z dwóch odrębnych części. Najpierw trzeba poróżnić księcia Santa Maura z rodziną Moro, a następnie pojednać tych ostatnich z Suarezem. Co do pierwszej części tego planu, wykonanie jej jest już daleko posunięte. Ale zanim ci ją objaśnię, muszę cię wprzód uwiadomić o pewnych okolicznościach, tyczących rodu Avilów. Dzisiejszy książę Avila był w latach swojej młodości najświetniejszym z dworzan, zaszczyconym łaskami, a nawet zaufaniem władcy. Rzadko zdarza się, by młodzież nie pyszniła się korzyściami, które potrafi osiągnąć, a książę bynajmniej nie był wyjątkiem z ogólnego prawidła. Uważał się za wyższego od grandów, którym był równy, i powziął zamiar połączenia swego rodu z rodem monarchy. W tej chwili Busqueros przerwał i rzekł do mnie: - Mały biedaku, jakże się to dzieje, że zniżam się do mówienia ci o sprawach, które nie powinny być znane ludziom z klas niższych, wśród jakich się urodziłeś? Przecież bez wątpienia niewielu dotąd poznałeś szlachciców. - Drogi mistrzu - odparłem - nie wiedziałem, że muszę udowadniać prawo do twego zaufania, którym mnie zaszczycasz. Jednakowoż nie uciekając się nawet do mego drzewa genealogicznego mogę ci z łatwością dowieść, że otrzymałem wychowanie, jakie cechuje dobrze urodzonych młodych ludzi. Możesz z tego wywnioskować, że jeśli jestem żebrakiem, na-leży położyć to raczej na karb zrządzeń losu, aniżeli mojego urodzenia. - Wybornie - rzekł Busqueros - twój sposób wyrażania się również nie jest gminny. Powiedz mi zatem, kim jesteś, i to zaraz. Przybrałem poważny, a nawet przygnębiony wyraz twarzy i rzekłem: - Jesteś moim opiekunem i możesz, jeśli zechcesz, zmusić mnie do mówienia; ale chodzi tu o trybunał równie surowy jak święty... - Nie chcę niczego więcej słyszeć - przerwał Busqueros - i nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia z trybunałem, o którym mówisz. A więc, zwierzę ci się ze wszystkim, co wiem o Avilach; dbając o zachowanie własnych tajemnic, strzec będziesz i moich. Szczęśliwy Avila, dumny ze swoich powodzeń i otrzymywanych łask, zamierzał zatem połączyć swój ród z rodem monarchy. Infantka Beata wyróżniała się wówczas od swych sióstr gładkim ułożeniem, a także słodyczą w spojrzeniu, świadczącą o skłonności do uczuć miłosnych. Avila zdołał umieścić przy niej swą krewną, którą darzył całkowitym zaufaniem. Młody dworzanin bez wątpienia powziął zamiar tajnego małżeństwa; z wyjawieniem go pragnął zapewne zaczekać do czasu, gdy monarcha będzie mu jeszcze bardziej przychylny. Nie wiadomo, jak dalece zamiary jego się powiodły. Przez dwa lata tajemnica była ściśle zachowywana; książę dążył tymczasem do obalenia Olivareza. Nie zdołał do tego doprowadzić; stało się odwrotnie, minister bowiem przeniknął w pewnej części jego sekrety. Avila został uwięziony i zamknięty w Wieży Segowskiej, a wnet potem wygnany. Ofiarowano mu łaskę z warunkiem, że zawrze jakiekolwiek małżeństwo; odrzucił ją, z czego wywnioskowano, że jest związany z infantką. Zamierzano uwięzić ochmistrzynię infantki, krewną Avilów, ale poniechano tego z obawy, że sprawa zostanie rozgłoszona i splami do pewnego stopnia honor domu królewskiego. Infantka umarła przygnębiona nieszczęsnym biegiem wypadków. Wysunięto nowe propozycje. Avila, pragnąc powrócić z wygnania, postanowił poślubić młodą de Scar, siostrzenicę księcia Olivareza. Miał z nią córkę, której ośmielił się dać imię Beaty, co nieco zbyt wyraźnie przywodziło na pamięć historię z infantką. Wszelako zuchwalstwo to schlebiało ambicjom księcia; niekiedy sam zdawał się lękać, ażeby historia z infantką nie poszła w niepamięć. Don Ludwik de Haro, spadkobierca księcia Olivareza, doszedł do przekonania, że tajemne małżeństwo zostało rzeczywiście zawarte i że istnieją nawet owoce tego związku. Poczyniono kroki, by sprawę wyjaśnić, wszelako niczego nie wykryto. Księżna Avila umarła; książę umieścił córkę w jednym z klasztorów w Brukseli i powierzył ją staraniom ciotki, księżnej de Beaufort. Wychowanie młodej księżniczki było prowadzone w sposób niezwykły, właściwy raczej dla prowadzenia chłopców niż dziewcząt. Beata powróciła do Madrytu przed sześciu miesiącami. Jest doskonale piękna, ale zarazem niepomiernie wyniosła i zdaje się mieć stanowczą niechęć do wejścia w związki małżeńskie. Utrzymuje, że jako jedyna spadkobierczyni rodu nie potrzebuje przybierać sobie małżonka i że ma prawo żyć samodzielnie. Ojciec jej utwierdza ją w tej myśli. Starzy dworzanie, którzy pamiętają dawne dzieje, na nowo poczynają wierzyć, że książę istotnie poślubił infantkę, która obdarzyła go potomkiem. Przypuszczają również, iż książę ma nadzieję na uznanie praw tego dziecięcia, wszelako zachowują w tym przedmiocie przekorne milczenie. Jeżeli ja o tym jestem powiadomiony, to dzięki pewnym stosunkom, jakie łączą mnie z pałacem Avilów. Księżniczka Beata nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż. Jest niepomiernie wyniosła i mniemam, że nikt z Hiszpanów nie ośmieliłby się ubiegać o jej rękę. Liczę jednakowoż na wygórowaną miłość własną księcia Santa Maura i spodziewam się go przekonać, że Avila jest w nim zakochana. Posłuchaj, jak zacząłem przeprowadzać moje zamiary. Jak wiesz, panuje teraz moda na wielkie kokardy, które kobiety noszą we włosach, na ramionach i sukniach. Znakomite damy hiszpańskie sprowadzają te kokardy wprost z Paryża, Neapolu albo Florencji i pilnie strzegą się, ażeby nie mieć wstążek tego samego wzoru, co inne. Minionej niedzieli książę Santa Maura był przedstawiony na dworze; wieczorem tegoż dnia odbył się bal dworski. Książę ma szlachetną postawę i tańczy z wdziękiem; ponadto widziano go tam po raz pierwszy i przede wszystkim z tej ostatniej przyczyny ściągnął na siebie uwagę najpiękniejszych dam. Wszystkie zdawały się oczekiwać jego hołdów. Książę złożył je naprzód dumnej Beacie, która odpowiedziała mu wyniosłym lekceważeniem. Żalił się na to wobec kilku dworzan i pozwolił sobie nawet na żarty z nie-przystępności hiszpańskich dam. Tego jeszcze wieczoru paź udając, że podaje limoniadę, wsunął mu w rękę list, zawierający te tylko słowa: "Nie trać odwagi!". List był niepodpisany, natomiast dołączony był do niego kawałek zielono-liliowej wstążki; barwy te należały w tym dniu do Beaty. Jednocześnie uwiadomiono ową damę, że signor neapolitański żali się na lekceważące przyjęcie. Księżniczka w obawie, iż posądzą ją o ponure usposobienie, obdarzyła księcia Santa Maura kilku grzecznymi słowami. Odtąd neapolitańczyk nie wątpił już, że wstążka w liście zastępowała podpis. Był z siebie ogromnie zadowolony, a dotychczasowe zamiary, które w dniu przybycia do Madrytu zdawały mu się nader ponętne, straciły w jego oczach na wartości. Nazajutrz, spożywając śniadanie ze swym teściem, książę Santa Maura zapytał go o księżniczkę Avila. Moro odrzekł, iż dama ta, odebrawszy wychowanie we Flandrii, żywi pewną niechęć do Hiszpanii i Hiszpanów. Tym przynajmniej tłumaczył sobie jej bezprzykładną dumę i zamysł niewstępowania w związki małżeńskie. Moro przypuszczał, że wybór księżniczki Beaty padnie zapewne na jakiegoś cudzoziemca. Zacny bankier, nic o tym nie wiedząc, przykładał się swoimi słowami do zniweczenia zamiarów małżeńskich, które mu przecież mocno leżały na sercu. W istocie książę Santa Maura osądził, że posiada dowody dostatecznie przekonywające, iż Beata daje pierwszeństwo cudzoziemcom przed Hiszpanami. Tegoż ranka książę Santa Maura otrzymał kartę, złożoną jak list, ale zawierającą tylko kawałek pomarańczowo-fioletowej wstążki. Wieczorem w operze ujrzał księżniczkę przystrojoną kokardami tego samego wzoru. - Przypuszczam, senor uliczniku - dorzucił Busqueros - że wystarczy ci sprytu na przeniknięcie węzła tej intrygi. Dowiedz się, że ochmistrzyni księżniczki jest mi nader przychylna i każdego ranka otrzymuję od niej próbkę wstążki, w którą jej pani ma się w tym dniu przystroić. Pakiet, który odniosłeś dziś rano, zawierał wstążkę i wiadomość o spotkaniu u ambasadora Francji; Beata zwróci tam z pewnością uwagę na księcia, gdyż wiele jest o nim mowy w liście, jaki dziś rano otrzymała od księżny Osuna, córki wicekróla Neapolu. Niepodobna, żeby ze sobą nie rozmawiali, a rozmowa ich nie ujdzie mojej uwagi, ambasador Francji bowiem pozwolił mi przychodzić do siebie na przyjęcia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zaliczam się do najznakomitszych jego gości, ale dzięki niebu mam niezły słuch i z łatwością słyszę, o czym ludzie rozmawiają w drugim końcu sali. Dziś nie będziesz mi już potrzebny. Zapewne mocno zgłodniałeś, nie wzbraniam ci więc iść sobie na obiad. Poszedłem do kawalera Toledo. Zastałem u niego panią Uscariz. Kawaler odesłał służących i polecił ml usługiwać do stołu. Kiedy na koniec damy oddaliły się, powiedziałem mu o intrydze uknutej przez Busquera, zamierzającego poróżnić księcia Santa Maura z rodziną Moro. Ubawiło go to i przyrzekł nam pomóc; mając takiego sprzymierzeńca nie sposób już było wątpić w powodzenie zamiarów Busquera. Kawaler Toledo należał do najznakomitszych gości ambasadora Francji. Nawiązał rozmowę z dumną Beatą, ale ta odpowiadała mu ze zwykłą wyniosłością. Wszelako kawaler był urzekająco miły i wnet wprawił księżniczkę w wesołe usposobienie. Wówczas zaczął jej mówić o księciu Santa Maura. Beata okazała chęć bliższego poznania neapolitańczyka, a nawet ożywiła się przy tym nieco bardziej niż zwykle. Kilku dworzan powinszowało księciu Santa Maura tak świetnego tryumfu; ich słowa dopełniły jego pomieszania. Stracił do reszty głowę: w duszy widział się już małżonkiem Beaty. Wróciwszy do domu obliczył, o ile dziedzictwo Avilów przewyższa posag Inezy Moro, i od tej chwili zaczął odnosić się do rodziny Moro z nie tajonym lekceważeniem. Nazajutrz kawaler Toledo przyzwał do siebie Busquera, który poczytał to sobie za wielki zaszczyt. Postanowiono napisać list imieniem Beaty, ale zamiast podpisu dołączyć tylko kawałek wstążki; nikt nie miał skrupułów z powodu takiego oszustwa. Treść listu była nader zagadkowa: nie dopowiadał myśli do końca, przewidywał wiele trudności, na koniec naznaczał spotkanie u księcia Icaz. Księciu Santa Maura nie brakło dowcipu, za całą odpowiedź więc, jak można domyślić się, przybył punktualnie na spotkanie. Tym razem Beata znów była dumna i nieprzystępna, czym z łatwością mogłaby pokrzyżować nasze zamiary, ale kawaler poufnie zwierzył się księciu Santa Maura, iż księżniczka miała ze swym ojcem gwałtowną sprzeczkę, gdyż ten wszelkimi sposobami stara się wydać ją za Hiszpana. Santa Maura uwierzył, że jest kochany, i źródła tej radości nic odtąd nie zdołałoby zmącić. Prowadziliśmy dalej naszą korespondencję z łatwowiernym neapolitańczykiem. Mniemane listy Beaty stawały się z dnia na dzień bardziej wymowne, na koniec pozwalały domyślać się bliskiego rozstrzygnięcia. Zarazem jednak wyrażały zdziwienie, że książę Santa Maura wciąż jeszcze mieszka w domu rodziny Moro. On sam od dawna chciał zerwać tę znajomość, ale nie wiedział, jak to uczynić. Pewnego dnia zamiast zwykłego listu książę Santa Maura otrzymał długi wiersz zatytułowany: "Satyra na grandów, którzy popełniają mezalianse". Zaczynał się w te słowa: :O robaki, w Paktolu wylęgnięte bagnie, :Wzbijające się w sferę Eola gromadnie! :Sięgnąć nieba krainy pragniecie daremno :I z najczystszą krwią bogów zmieszać krew nikczemną! :Czyż uleciał wam z myśli los zuchwalca srogi, :Co fałszywym piorunem naśladował bogi? :Salmon, strącon z rydwanu, zginął w strasznej męce, :Gdy się ważył Jowisza ogień ująć w ręce. Satyra, jak widać, godziła nie tyle w grandów, popełniających mezalianse, co w bogaczów, którzy dążyli do wysokich związków. Utwór ten nie był ani zły, ani dobry, jak wszystko, co wychodziło spod pióra Agudeza, sprawił jednak oczekiwany skutek. Książę Santa Maura z satysfakcją odczytał satyrę podczas obiadu wobec całej rodziny Moro. Gdy wszyscy z oburzeniem powstali od stołu i przeszli do drugiego pokoju, książę, nie tracąc czasu na wyjaśnienia, polecił zaprząc konie i jeszcze tego dnia przeniósł się do gospody. Nazajutrz wydarzenie to było na ustach wszystkich mieszkańców stolicy. Mniemana Beata napisała list znacznie bardziej czuły od poprzednich, do-zwalając w nim księciu Santa Maura formalnie oświadczyć się o jej rękę. Książę uczynił to; ojciec Beaty odrzucił jego oświadczyny i nawet nie wspomniał o nich córce. Oszczędził przez to neapolitańczykowi wstydu i zmniejszył jego żal za odtrąconą Inezą. Należało teraz pojednać Suarezów z rodziną Moro. Odbyło się to w sposób następujący: Gaspar Suarez, rozgniewany na syna, przez dłuższy czas krokiem nie ruszał się z gospody; na koniec postanowił wyjść na miasto. Dla rozrywki udał się do sklepu kupca win, w pobliżu Bramy Słońca. Zobaczywszy przy jednym ze stołów kilku ludzi żywo rozprawiających ze sobą. przysiadł się do nich i z przyjemnością przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, wcale się do niej nie mieszając. Postępowanie takie, niezbyt grzeczne, świadczyło, że nie ma w Madrycie nikogo znajomego. Pewnego dnia Suarez przysiadł się do dwóch mężczyzn; jeden z nich odezwał się do drugiego w te słowa: - Utrzymuję, senor, że żaden dom handlowy w Hiszpanii nie dorównuje domowi braci Moro. Jestem tego pewien, ponieważ przeglądałem księgi handlowe braci Moro, sięgające roku 1580, i spis wszystkich transakcji, jakich dokonali od stu lat. - Senor - odpowiedział drugi z rozmawiających - przyznasz zapewne, że Kadyks jest miastem ważniejszym od Madrytu i że handel z Nowym Światem nastręcza okazję do interesów znacznie korzystniejszych niż drobne obroty srebrem, dokonywane w stolicy. Stąd też dom Suarezów, pierwszy w Kadyksie, więcej jest godzien szacunku niż dom braci Moro, pierwszy w Madrycie. Ponieważ zostało to powiedziane nader głośno, liczni goście, próżnujący przy stołach, przysiedli się do obu rozmawiających. Suarez, ciekawy dalszego ciągu rozmowy, przysunął się do ściany, by lepiej słyszeć, a zarazem nie być zbytnio na widoku. Natenczas pierwszy rozmówca, jeszcze bardziej podnosząc głos, rzekł: - Senor, miałem zaszczyt powiedzieć ci, że widziałem księgi domu braci Moro, sięgające roku 1580; znam również historię Suarezów. Ińigo, ten sam, który przebywszy wiele mórz, założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie, ośmielił się w roku 1602 wystawić braciom Moro weksel bez pokrycia. Takie postępowanie mogło zgubić powstający dom handlowy, gdyby bracia Moro wspaniałomyślnie nie umorzyli tej sprawy. Suarez, pełen oburzenia, już miał mu zaprzeczyć, ale mówca ciągnął dalej w te słowa: - Około roku 1612, a także w latach następnych Suarezowie puszczali w obieg sztaby o wartości nierównej, jakkolwiek cechowali je tą samą próbą. Bracia Moro przeprowadzili publiczną kontrolę i znów okazali wspaniałomyślność, tuszując sprawę, która mogłaby doprowadzić do upadku dcm Suarezów. Suarez z trudnością powściągał oburzenie; tymczasem nieznajomy tak dalej mówił: - Mało tego, Gaspar Suarez, który nie posiadając dostatecznych funduszów, prowadził handel z Wyspami Filipińskimi, zdołał pozyskać zaufanie wuja rodziny Moro, od którego pożyczył milion. I żeby odebrać ten milion, dom braci Moro musiał wytoczyć proces, który, być może, jeszcze się nie zakończył. Gaspar Suarez nie panował już nad sobą i bez wątpienia byłby wybuchnął gniewem, gdy wtem jakiś nieznajomy, zwracając się do obrońcy braci Moro, rzekł: - Senor, oświadczam ci, że we wszystkim, co powiedziałeś, nie ma słowa prawdy. Weksel wystawiony przez Ińiga Suareza miał pokrycie w Antwerpii i bracia Moro nie mieli prawa przedstawiać go do protestu. Ich list z usprawiedliwieniami zachował się w kantorze Suarezów, gdzie istnieje także drugi list w podobnym tonie, odnoszący się do sztab, o których wspomniałeś. Wreszcie, przedstawiony przez ciebie w błędnym świetle proces został w rzeczywistości wytoczony przez Suareza braciom Moro, by zmusić ich do odbioru bynajmniej nie pożyczonego miliona, ale dwóch milionów czystego zysku, osiągniętego z ostatniej wyprawy do Filipin. Twój rozmówca miał więc słuszność, nazywając Suarezów pierwszymi negocjantami w Hiszpanii; jest to tak samo niezaprzeczalne, jak to, że ty, senor, jesteś gadułą, który plecie, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Poplecznik rodziny Moro z oznakami tchórzliwego pomieszania opuścił sklep. Gaspar Suarez poczuł się w obowiązku wyrazić wdzięczność swemu obrońcy; zbliżył się doń co prędzej i zaproponował mu przechadzkę po Prado, na co nieznajomy wyraził zgodę. Gdy usiedli na jednej z ławek, Suarez zwrócił się do swego nowego przyjaciela, mówiąc: - Senor, przemowa twoja nieskończenie mnie zobowiązała, co z łatwością pojmiesz dowiedziawszy się, ze jestem Gasparem Suarezem, naczelnikiem domu, którego tak dzielnie broniłeś przeciwko nikczemnemu potwarcy. Mogłem przy tym ocenić, że znakomicie rozeznajesz się w życiu handlowym Kadyksu, zwłaszcza zaś na wylot znasz historię mojego domu. Nie zaprzeczysz, że jesteś wytrawnym negocjantem; powiedz mi więc, proszę, twoje nazwisko. Człowiekiem, do którego w te słowa zwrócił się Suarez, był Busqueros. Sądził on, że powinien raczej zataić swe prawdziwe nazwisko, i odparł, że nazywa się Roque Moraredo. - Wybacz, senor Moraredo - rzekł Suarez - ale nazwisko twoje nie wydaje mi się zbyt znane w sferach handlowych. Zapewne okoliczności nie pozwalały ci dotychczas próbować powodzenia w interesach, odpowiadających twoim zdolnościom. Ofiaruję ci udział w kilku moich przedsięwzięciach i żebyś nie wątpił w szczerość tych zamiarów, zwierzę ci się ze swoich kłopotów. Mam jedynego syna, w którym pokładałem wielkie nadzieje. Wyprawiłem go do Madrytu, przykazując zachowywać trzy następujące prawidła: po pierwsze, nazywać się po prostu "Suarez", nie zaś "don Suarez", po drugie, nie wdawać się ze szlachtą i po trzecie, nigdy nie dobywać szpady. Tymczasem, wyobraź sobie, senor, w gospodzie nazywają mego syna "don Lopezem Suarez", a jedynym człowiekiem, z którym Lopez zawarł znajomość w Madrycie, był szlachcic nazwiskiem Busqueros. Na dobitkę pojedynkował się z owym Busquerem i, co gorsza, został wyrzucony przez okno. Taka przygoda nie zdarzyła się nigdy żadnemu z Suarezów. Dla ukarania niewdzięcznego i nieposłusznego syna zamierzam się jak najprędzej ożenić. Jest to postanowienie nieodwołalne. Nie mam jeszcze czterdziestu lat, nikt przeto nie będzie mnie mógł potępić za zamysł wejścia w związki małżeńskie. Od mojej przyszłej żony wymagam tylko jednego, musi być mianowicie córką nieskazitelnie uczciwego negocjanta. Znasz Madryt, czy mogę więc spodziewać się, że posłużysz mi za przewodnika w poszukiwaniach? - Znam, senor - odrzekł Busqueros - córko pewnego nader uczciwego negocjanta. Odtrąciła ona ofiarę ręki znakomitego szlachcica, ponieważ pragnie związać się z człowiekiem równego stanu. Ojciec jej w przystępie gniewu zażądał, aby dokonała wyboru męża w przeciągu tygodnia i niezwłocznie opuściła dom rodzicielski. Mówisz, senor. że masz czterdzieści lat, wyglądasz jednak najwyżej na trzydzieści. Udał się teraz do teatru de la Cruz, obejrzyj dwa akty Sitio de Granada, podczas trzeciego zaś przyjdę po ciebie. Gaspar Suarez poszedł więc obejrzeć Sitio de Granada. Zanim skończył się drugi akt, zobaczył nadchodzącego Busquera. Nowy przyjaciel wyprowadził go z teatru i powiódł kołując przez liczne ulice i uliczki. Suarez chciał dowiedzieć się nazwiska panny, ale jego przewodnik uznał pytanie za niedelikatne i odparł, że owa panna pragnie zachować tajemnicę na wypadek, gdyby małżeństwo nie mogło dojść do skutku. Suarez uznał tę rację za dostateczną. Po długim krążeniu przybyli na dziedziniec jakiegoś dużego domu. przeszli przez stajnie i po mrocznych schodach dostali się do pustego pokoju, oświeconego zaledwie kilku kagankami. Po chwili nadeszły dwie damy w zasłonach i jedna z nich rzekła: - Wierzaj mi, senor Suarezie, że przyczyna mojego postępowania nie jest zuchwałość, obca mojemu sposobowi myślenia, ale próżna żądza zaszczytów mojego ojca, który pragnie wydać mnie za pewnego znakomitego szlachcica. Wielkie damy otrzymują bez wątpienia wychowanie stosowne do obyczajów świata, w którym pędzą życie: ale ja. cóż pocznę miedzy nimi? Świetność salonów zaćmiłaby zapewne słaby blask mojego umysłu, nie znalazłabym szczęścia na tym świecie i ściągnęłabym na siebie potępienie na tamtym. Postanowiłam poślubić negocjanta. Poważam nazwisko Suarezów i dlatego też chciałam zaznajomić się z tobą. To mówiąc zdjęła z twarzy zasłonę. Suarez, olśniony jej pięknością, przyklęknęli, zdjął z palca kosztowny pierścień i wręczył go nieznajomej nie powiedziawszy ani słowa. W tej chwili boczne drzwi pokoju rozwarły się z hałasem i ujrzano młodzieńca ze szpadą w ręce, w towarzystwie służących, którzy nieśli świeczniki. - Widzę, senor Suarez - rzekł przybyły wchodząc do środka - że zamierzasz poślubić pannę Moro. - Pannę Moro? - zawołał Suarez. - Ależ ja wcale nie chcę poślubić panny Moro! - Wyprowadźcie moją siostrę - rzekł na to młodzieniec. - Ciebie, senor Suarez, który zalecasz się do panny Moro, nie mając zamiaru się z nią ożenić, powinienem właściwie wyrzucić przez okno. Ponieważ jednak dbam o honor własnego domu, rozkażę odejść służącym, a wtedy policzymy się ze sobą. Gdy służący oddalili się, młody Moro zwrócił się do Suareza, mówiąc: - Senor, jest nas tu trzech. Don Busquera, który przyszedł razem z tobą, powinieneś przyjąć za świadka. - Nie wiem, kogo nazywasz Busquerem - rzekł Suarez. - Jest tu tylko senor Moraredo. - Mniejsza o to - odparł młody Moro. - Jesteś wprawdzie starszy ode mnie, ale jeśli możesz klękać przed moją siostrą, nie jesteś za stary, aby się ze mną pojedynkować. Dobądź więc szpady albo zmykaj przez okno. Suarez, rzecz prosta, wolał wystąpić do walki. Ponieważ jednak nie lepiej znał się na szermierce od swego syna, wnet przeciwnik przeszył mu szpadą ramię. Na widok krwi miody Moro wycofał się. Busqueros przewiązał rannemu skaleczone ramię i zaprowadził go do chirurga, skąd, po opatrzeniu rany, obaj udali się do gospody. Suarez natknął się tam na swego syna, którego właśnie przyniesiono na noszach. Widok ten poruszył go do głębi, ale w obawie, by nie zdradzić stanu swego serca, obrzucił Lopeza wymówkami. - Synu - rzekł - zabroniłem ci zadawać się ze szlachcicami. - Ach, mój ojcze - odparł Lopez - zadawałem się tylko z jednym; był to ten sam człowiek, którego teraz widzę obok ciebie. Zresztą zapewniam cię, że zostałem zniewolony do zawarcia tej znajomości. - W każdym razie - powiedział Suarez - nie na-leżało się z nim pojedynkować. Zabroniłem ci przecież dobywać szpady. - Nie zapominaj, senor - rzekł Busqueros - że jesteś ranny w ramię. - Wszystko bym ci wybaczył - mówił dalej Suarez - gdyby nie to, że wyrzucono cię przez okno. - Ta sama przykrość - przerwał Busqueros - mogła się i tobie, senor, przed chwilą przydarzyć. Na te słowa Suarez zmieszał się gwałtownie. W tej samej chwili wręczono mu list zawarty w tych słowach: Senor Gaspar Suarez! Zwracam się do ciebie imieniem mego syna Estebana Moro z uniżoną prośbą o przebaczenie. Esteban widząc, że znajdujesz się w pokoju naszych stajennych z jego siostrą Inezą, sądził swoim obowiązkiem okazać ci niezadowolenie z twego postępowania. Już poprzednio syn twój, Lopez Suarez, usilował wkraść się do Inezy przez okno, jednakże pomylił dom, spadł z wysokiej drabiny i połamał nogi. Podobne usiłowania mogłyby nasunąć przypuszczenie, że zamyślacie zniesławić naszą rodzinę i byłbym w prawie dochodzić krzywdy drogą sądową; jednakże wolę zaofiarować ci następujący układ. Toczy się miedzy nami proces o dwa miliony plastrów, które zdaniem twoim powinienem przyjąć. Przyjmę je więc, ale z warunkiem, ze dołożę do nich jeszcze dwa inne miliony i oddam je wszystkie razem twemu synowi wraz z ręką mojej córki Inezy. Wyświadczył mi on nieoszacowaną przysługę, od-wodząc Inezę od zaślubienia granda, któremu przez karygodną próżność zamierzałem ją poświęcić. Kara, senor Caspar Suarez, zawsze dorównuje winie. Twój syn, ubiegając się o rękę mojej córki, uczyniłby nam zaszczyt; wszelako wolał wkradać się do niej przez okno. Jego postępowanie było bez wątpienia skutkiem urazy, jaką żywisz do nas od półwiecza, a której przyczyną były omyłki buchalterów, naprawione przez nas w miarę naszych możności. Porzuć, senor Gaspar, uczucia, które grzeszą przeciwko miłosierdziu chrześcijańskiemu i mogą przywieść do zguby na tym i na tamtym świecie. Proszę cię o to jako przyszły teść twego syna, a twój uniżony sługa. Moro Dokończywszy czytania listu Suarez osunął się na krzesło miotany sprzecznymi uczuciami, które zdawały się walczyć ze sobą w jego sercu. Lopez, spostrzegłszy stan uczuć ojca, dobył całych swych sił i doznając przejmującego bólu, rzucił się ze swych noszy do kolan Suareza. - Lopezie - zawołał Gaspar - czemuż wybrałeś właśnie pannę Moro? - Przypomnij sobie - przerwał Busqueros - że sam klęczałeś u jej kolan. - Przebaczam ci - rzekł Gaspar. Nietrudno domyślić się dalszego ciągu tej historii. Lopez został jeszcze tegoż wieczoru przeniesiony do swego przyszłego teścia. Starania Inezy znacznie przyśpieszyły jego powrót do zdrowia. Gaspar Suarez nie mógł mimo wszystko pozbyć się swych uprzedzeń do rodziny Moro i po ślubie syna, nie zwlekajcie, powrócił do Kadyksu. Lopez już od piętnastu dni był szczęśliwym małżonkiem Inezy. Wkrótce miał ją zawieść do Kadyksu, gdzie Gaspar Suarez niecierpliwie ich oczekiwał. Busqueros, dokonawszy tego ważnego przedsięwzięcia, powziął nowe zamiary, które mocno mu leżały na sercu. Zamyślił wydać swoją krewną Getę Salez za mojego ojca; piękna Geta zajmowała już dom z drugiej strony uliczki. Postanowiłem nie dopuścić do tego małżeństwa. Najpierw udałem się do szanownego teatyna fra Geronimo Santez, ale ten stanowczo odmówił swej pomocy utrzymując, że zakonnik nie powinien wdawać się w sprawy światowe, i że wtedy tylko miesza się do spraw rodziny, gdy chodzi o pogodzenie zwaśnionych lub zapobieżenie zgorszeniu, o wszystkich zaś wypadkach innego rodzaju wcale nie chce słyszeć. Oddany własnym moim środkom, chciałem zwierzyć się kawalerowi, ale wtedy musiałbym powiedzieć, mu, kim jestem, czego w żaden sposób nie mogłem uczynić. Tymczasem więc zadowoliłem się tym, żeby Busquera bardziej związać z kawalerem Toledo. Ostrzegłem zarazem kawalera przed jogo skłonnością do natręctwa. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie